Package Deal
by C.Nicki777
Summary: 2 years after Tris's initiation. Dauntless has gone back to it's old ways due to the new leader, Four. Follow FourTris through their lives of drama, romance, family, friends and initiates. *All normal pairings* *No war* *Everyone (including Amar) but Al and Eric are alive*.
1. New Year, New Rules

**Summary: 2 years after Tris's initiation. Dauntless has gone back to it's old ways due to the new leader, Four. Follow FourTris through their lives of drama, romance, family, friends and initiates. *All normal pairings* *No war* *Everyone (including Amar) but Al and Eric are alive*.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters. I don't own any music that I put in. I only own the OCs and plot!**

 **A/N: Hi initiates. Well not much to say so let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Four's POV**

"Wake up. Toby wake up!" I hear Tris say in my ear while bouncing around the bed.

"Wha? What has you so excited."

"Choosing ceremony!"

"So? You weren't this excited last year. What's different."

"Well this year we are going cause Jack is the host and because of you now the Factionless children get to choose!" She yells then runs into the bathroom to get ready. I leave the apartment and go to the cafeteria. When Tris arrives we eat with all of my friends until Max calls me over to the main table to make announcements. I get up on the tell and immediately the cafeteria goes silent.

"All those who are choosing today, congratulations. You are all strong and smart kids. You have made Dauntless proud. Now it is time to chose your own path. As you know this year the Factionless will be choosing as well, please be mindful that they are just like you. When they go to a faction so do you. They belong. Now go say goodbye to your families and meet Six and I by the train in 10 minutes." I yell and hop off the table and head to the tracks, hand in hand with Tris.

 ***Time Skip: Choosing Ceremony***

We all jump off the trains and usher the Dauntless to their seats and the 16 year olds go the front of the room. I space out while Jack makes his speech and starts to call names. Finally he gets to the Factionless kids.

"This year we are starting to allow the Factionless children to Choose. Many of the Factionless kids are legal guardians over their siblings therefore they are allowed to go with them. If the child that is accompanying the 16 year old is over the age of 12, they must participate in the initiation process and can choose normally when they are 16, now let's begin." Jack explains. Seems fair.

"Selie Zomick, Amity."

"Andy Yield plus two, Candor."

It goes one like that for a while until the last one. This one was saved for the end because it's an exception to the rules. We discussed this case in the council meeting. The boys are twins, their mother is dead so they are in charge of their little sister. They boys both have different aptitudes so incase they decide to go to different factions the sister will get to choose who she wants to go with.

"Raymond and Jackson Johnson, plus one." The boys go up on stage, with a girl trailing behind them. One chooses Dauntless and one Chooses Erudite.

"Tessa Johnson, due to your brothers choosing different Factions, you may choose who you go with, choose wisely." The girl, Tessa, picks up the knife and cuts her palm, without any hesitation she lets her blood drop into the Dauntless bowl. Well this should be interesting. The crowd bursts into applause as they make their way down the stage.

The whole Dauntless section runs too the train, everyone makes it on. Eventually we jump off, one transfer misses.

I quietly sneak down the stairs while Tris make her speech and wait to pull people out of the net. After a couple of minutes I see two colorful bodies fall into the net. I pull them out one at a time, it's the factionless boy and his sister.

"Names?" I ask them.

"Tess and Ray." The brother, Ray says.

"First jumpers, Ray and Tess!" The crowd bursts into cheers and I push them towards the right side of the room.

This year we have 11 transfers:

Ray: Tall, muscular, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Factionless

Tess: average, muscular for a 14 year old, long dark curly brown hair, blue eyes. Factionless

Shane: Tall, skinny, blond and hazel eyes. Amity

Tom: Average size, bulky, black hair and black eyes. Candor.

Samantha: Short, skinny, red hair and green eyes. Amity.

Tony: Tall, skinny, light brown hair, pale green eyes. Abnegation.

Amber: Tall, average, black hair, amber eyes. Factionless.

Cal: Average, average, strawberry blond, pale blue eyes. Erudite

Sal: Tall, muscular, brown hair, brown eyes. Candor.

Shay: Average, muscular, black hair, brown eyes. Candor

Grey: Tall, bulky, brown hair, green eyes. Erudite.

"Transfers with me, Dauntless born with Lauren." I say.

"Listen up!" Tris calls but everyone keeps talking.

"SHUT UP!" Amar screams and everyone gets quite. "Now listen to what Six has to say."

"Thank you Amar. I, along with Amar and Four will be your trainers." Tris says.

"Wait, your names are numbers? That's dumb." Sal interrupts.

"If I were you I would keep quiet initiate. These two earned their names. They both ranked first in their initiations and have the least amount of fears in Dauntless. Besides, if we wanted to listen to Candor smart mouths such as yourself we would have joined their faction." Amar says deathly calm then turns to the rest of the group. "You must learn to respect your elder Dauntless, if you don't consider yourself dead in a matter of seconds. We are not to be messed with. As some of you may know, we have stopped cutting the lowest ranking initiates but that doesn't mean you don't have to work just as hard. This year we have 25 new members, 24 of you will be getting jobs, sorry Tess but you're too young, nevertheless you must work hard as well. The 10 lowest initiates won't be choosing their jobs, they will become fence guards."

We continue to lead them through the compound giving our usual speech. Finally we head to the cafeteria. Tris and I bring our food to our apartment for an early evening. We pop in some movie and continue to eat. We start to doze off, until we hear a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be?


	2. Brothers and Sister

**Summary: 2 years after Tris's initiation. Dauntless has gone back to it's old ways due to the new leader, Four. Follow FourTris through their lives of drama, romance, family, friends and initiates. *All normal pairings* *No war* *Everyone (including Amar) but Al and Eric are alive*.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters. I don't own any music that I put in. I only own the OCs and plot!**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Well I hope you are liking the story so far. R &R!**

* * *

 **Four's PoV**

 _We start to doze off, until we hear a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be?_

Tris gets up and goes to the door. She opens it but I still can't see who it is.

"Um hi Six, I was um looking for Four, I thought he lived here?" A male voice says. I hear screeching coming from the door, I can't tell who it is but I know it's not coming from Tris and that's all I care about.

"Four! Can you come here?" Tris calls. I get up off the couch and make my way over to the door and I see Ray hold a screaming Tess by the wrist.

"Ray let me go or as god as my witness_" Tess yells.

"You don't believe in god Tessa."

"Um, why are you here?" I ask, interrupting their arguing. Why do initiates always think they can talk to me like we are friends!?

"We need to talk to you, privately." Ray says, eyeing Tris.

"Fine but Six can stay." And I allow them in and they sit on the couch while Tris gets them a drink.

"So what's up?"

"Well, um not really sure how to say this. Ok your mother, Evelyn she 'died' when you were 7 right? Marcus, your father, thought she got pregnant while she was having an affair, but he was wrong. The baby was his, and the baby never died. Also I'm not sure if you remember but your mother had a 'miscarriage' when you were 4 right? Wrong, she never miscarried, she gave birth and had friends in the Factionless sector watch the kid, well kids, it was twins." Ray says, I look at Tess and see that she is very uncomfortable. I'm so confused, I have siblings? Why didn't my mother tell me. How do they know I'm Tobias Eaton.

"How does this have anything to do with you two?" I ask.

"Ugh you obviously don't have an aptitude for Erudite." Tess mumbles. "What Ray was trying to say is, today at the Choosing Ceremony when Jack called him Raymond Johnson, well that was incorrect. Raymond and Tessa _Eaton_ nice to meet you." She finishes and holds her hand out to shake. I don't know what to say, I thought they were dead. Why didn't Evelyn tell mean, does this mean she's dead? I can't take this, I get up and walk out of the apartment and head to my spot in the Chasm to think.

* * *

 **Tess's PoV**

As I watch Tobias leave I'm not sure what to think. Tris gets up to follow him but I stop her saying that I wanted to talk to him, alone.

I follow the sound of pounding footsteps and I see him go down a path and disappear. I follow him to a small space in the Chasm.

"Four?" I say as I sit in front of him. He is hugging his legs to his chest, head on his knees. He looks up at me and give me a small smile.

"So you're my sister huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She died a few months ago. Mom was afraid that Marcus would find us."

"Oh so you know about Marcus."

"Yeah."

"I thought you were dead." I sobs out and pulls me into a hug. I flinch.

"What's wrong?" He says, searching my eyes.

"N-nothing."

"Why didn't our other brother transfer here?"

"Jackson is no brother of mine, I'm glad he didn't choose Dauntless."

"What do you mean?"

"As Marcus was to you, he was to me." I say quietly.

"What!?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok? Also please don't mention it to Ray, he doesn't know."

"Ok. Tess if you don't want to stay in the dorms you can stay with us you know."

"I'm not leaving Ray, we are a package deal."

"I think that could be arranged."

 ***Time Skip: Tonight***

"So Tess, tell us about yourself" Tris asks me once Ray leaves for the dorms, he declined sleeping at Fours.

"I have a better idea. Let's by Truth. Basically Truth or Dare with no dares." I say.

"Ok. Tess what is your favorite color?" Tris asks.

"Blue and black. Four, what is your favorite pet?" I ask.

"I don't know, I've never even seen an animal that wasn't a squirrel or bird." He says and I gasp.

"Oh we are going to change that right now, come on." I say getting up. We head to the tracks and jump on the train. We head to the part of the Factionless sector closes to the Amity farms.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks.

"My turf. Two rules, don't make eye contact with anyone and let me do the talking." I answer and jump off the train. I turn to Tris and Four and hand them each a shirt off the ground and tell them to put it on. I pull the knife that I stole of a Dauntless member earlier and start to tear their pants. I grab some dirt and sprinkle it in their hair and tell the to rub it over their bodies.

"I'm sorry Tess but this is disgusting and this shirt is strangling me." My brother complains. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well try living here." I say and walk toward the place that I called home for 14 years. As we get closer I can see someone lurking inside.

"Get out or I will stab you." I say. I see a boy about a year older than me come out, Seth.

"Tessy!" He yells at the same time I yell "Si!"

He runs and give me a hug.

"Jes, I've only been gone a couple of hours."

"I know but we all miss you. How's Ray and who are they?"

"He's good and this is my brother and Six."

"You found him!? Sweet."

"Yeah. Seth where's Nala and Kezia?"

"Oh that's actually why I was here, I was feeding them. Their inside." Seth says and we go inside, I gesture for Four and Tris to follow. We lived in a small little 'apartment' not much furniture, 4 beds, one bathroom, a stove and makeshift fireplace.

"Nala! Kezia!" I call. I hear two bark and get tackles by two giant fur ball licking my face. "Yes, yes I missed you guys too. I love you."

Finally they get off of me.

"Four, Six this is Nala and Kezia. Nala is a 2 year old German Shepherd and Kezia and a 2 year old Husky. They are my pets. And this is Hunter. Hunter!" I say and big fat bulldog comes bounding into the room. "Hunter is a bulldog and the beloved pet of Ray."

"They are so cute." Tris says and starts to pet Kezia.

"Yeah I really love them, too bad they can't come with us."

"Why not. There is no rule about pets in the compound." Four says.

"Are you serious? I can keep them!?" I screech and he nods. I jump on him giving him a huge hug repeatedly saying thank you.

"One problem Four, how are we going to get them back to the compound?" Tris asks.

"Easy Nala and Kezia know how to jump onto trains and someone just needs to hold Hunter." I explain.

"Ok I'll hold him. It's getting late we go get going." Four says. We walk out and wait for the train.

"See you in a year Tess." Seth says.

"No, I'm going to visit, I promise. Love you Seth."

"Love you too Tess." He says and kisses my forehead just as the train comes, time to jump.


	3. 16 Years Gone

**Summary: 2 years after Tris's initiation. Dauntless has gone back to it's old ways due to the new leader, Four. Follow FourTris through their lives of drama, romance, family, friends and initiates. *All normal pairings* *No war* *Everyone (including Amar) but Al and Eric are alive*.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters. I don't own any music that I put in. I only own the OCs and plot!**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Well I hope you are liking the story so far. R &R!**

* * *

 **Tris's PoV**

I'm not going to lie, this has been the weirdest day ever. Four has two brothers and a sister and Evelyn is dead! I must admit I'm a little surprised. Ray seems like a carbon copy of Tobias, looks and personality. Tess on the other hand well she's a feisty one. Tobias has clearly taken a liking to her. It's crazy that he became a real brother in a matter of hours. I'm just confused, why didn't Jackson transfer? Why did Tess go with Ray and not Jackson? How did Evelyn die?

"Tris." Tobias says as we lie in bed together. "I'm lost."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know if I can do this. What if I'm a terrible brother? The two of them have lived a life of fear and poverty. How am I supposed to be mean and scary trainer Four but also the loving brother? What if they don't like me? The two of them are clearly very close, what if I never get that?"

"Tobias you'll be fine. I know this is a lot to take in but Tess has already taken a liking to you so Ray definitely won't be far behind. As for trainer Four well you'll still have to be him but remember to remind Tess and Ray that you're still there for them. Give it time Tobias, they will love you for you." I reassure him.

"Tris what happened to my mother?" He whispers, but before I can answer we hear a blood curdling screech. The two of us get out of bed and run to the guest room where Tess is sleeping. We open the door and see her sitting up in bed cry.

"Tess are you okay, sweetie?" I ask her.

"Ray." She whimpers.

"You want us to get Ray?" She nods her head. "Tobias you stay with Tess, I'll go get him."

I leave the apartment and head to the dorms. To make everyone more comfortable we now have separate dorms for girls and boys. I walk into the boy's dorm and see that everyone is awake, Ray is on the bed in the back corner writing in what looks like a journal.

"Ray!" I call, and all the boys turn to look at me. "I need to speak with you outside." All the boys do their classic "Oooh" resulting in Ray's face turning bright red.

He follows me outside and asks "what's up, is Tessa okay?"

"She had a nightmare and is calling for you."

He sighs. "That happens often. Tessa didn't have it so easy back home. She was always picked on and laughed at. In the factionless it was every man for themselves but having Jackson and I constantly around made others think she was weak. Tessa is anything but weak."

We continue walking in silence. I open the door to the apartment and lead Ray to the guest room. I open the door to the most adorable sight. Tobias is leaning up against the bed frame with Tess asleep in his arms.

"She likes you." Ray says with a smile on his face. "Tess isn't a vetting trusting person so this is a rarity if she just met you."

"Ray, what happened in the last 16 years?" Tobias asks and I take this as my cue to leave. I don't want to intrude on their family. They need privacy.

* * *

 **Tobias's PoV**

"After our mother had Jackson and I she left us with a friend in the factionless." Ray starts. "Every day when she was 'volunteering' for the factionless she was actually coming to spend time with us. About 2 years later Marcus caught her with us and he was anything but happy. He still didn't believe that we were his kids. He got so angry that he…he raped her in front of us. We may have been 2 but we still remember it like it was yesterday. As a result of what Marcus did Mom got pregnant. He was angry and consistently hurt her. She was worried that what he was doing would hurt Tessa so she left." Ray says but I cut him off before he can continue.

"She left me. She could have taken me with her but she left me!" I yell waking Tess up.

"You're wrong." She says.

"Mom didn't have a choice." Ray starts. "Marcus threatened to kill Tess in the womb and find Jackson and I if she took you. He wanted you dead too. He wanted her out but he wanted it to happen quietly. Mom thought that at least this way we all would have survived. And she was hoping that eventually you would have ran away."

"What happened after she left." I ask. I'm still angry with Evelyn but at least now I understand her reasons.

"After you left Mom found an abandoned apartment. We lived there. She trained us in our skills. She trained me to be a leader, Jackson to be a genius and Tess to be a.." Ray says but Tess cuts him off.

"Nothing. She trained me to be nothing," Tess says clearly hiding something. "A few years later Mom got bitter. She hated the faction system. She eventually became the leader of the Factionless. Everyone adored her. Then she reached out to you but you turned her down. She got even angrier. The factionless thought she was getting too corrupt so a year ago someone killed her. Since then we've been living on our own, day by day."

"I'm sorry guys. I wish none of this happened. I wish we could've been a normal family. But now, now we will be if that's what you two want." I say as Tris opens the door.

"Ray it's time to go back to the dorms. Training tomorrow is at 8. I'll take you back." She says. Ray kisses Tess on the forehead and leaves.

"Good night Tessa." I say and turn to leave but she grabs my wrist.

"Please stay." She whispers.

That night I fall asleep with my baby sister in my arms.


End file.
